Beyond is Forced to Share his Jam
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: "A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth as I finished reading the note. Bring. It. On. I won't let you get the jam Beyond. This is war." Rated T for language.


**I know I should be finishing off my other story. I'll start working on that now...*walks off and sits in a corner* This came about when we were watching 48 Hours Mystery in Government on Friday. A good way to start off the weekend. **

**Just so you don't get confused, homeroom is an hour long. Tsuki-Chan and Ai-Chan have two hours of advanced math, while Beyond has an hour of Calculus and then an hour of Physics. All three have lunch afterward and Government last. The day is shorter cause it's a Friday and they are released for Thanksgiving Break **

**Well...Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. **

* * *

><p>"Friday at last!" I stretched across my desk, stifling a yawn.<p>

"Ai-Chan, you do realize we have a quiz today, don't you?"

"Aw, come on Tsu- I mean, Panda-Chan. Don't ruin my mood. I know we have a quiz today, but its math. I never fail at math." I buried my head in my arms and started dozing off, when I felt someone poking my arm. Looking up, I came face to face with the person I wanted to see the least.

"B! How many times have I told you to quit disturbing me when I'm trying to take a nap?"

"Um….about three hundred and twenty-six times since we came back to school, which has only been a span of three months and eighteen days. "

At that point I wasn't even paying attention to B. Once he starts going through how many times I've told him something, he won't shut up. He's like a freaking database. Sure he's smart and talented; he just doesn't know when to shut up. He acts more like a puppy than anything else. He might be into blood and gore, but in the end he's more of an annoying puppy. A strawberry jam addicted annoying puppy. B is the most frequent cause of my stress level going up, and it certainly doesn't help that he live down the street from Tsuki-Chan and I. It's troublesome at times, but we all get along pretty well…at least well enough that we don't constantly try to kill each other.

"…Chan. AI-CHAN!"

"Wha?" I looked up to find Tsuki-Chan poking my forehead.

"Ai-Chan, we have to go to math. The bell already rang."

I got up protesting loudly and gathered my things. Oh, if only homeroom could be an hour longer. Damn this insufferable insomnia! And damn daylight savings time! Who had the "bright" idea to change the freaking clocks every so often? I personally think it's a bad idea. It screws with my sleeping pattern. Of course when the time changes around November, I should be able to fall back into a normal sleeping pattern after a while, right? Well, if it wasn't the start of the holiday season, I would actually get some decent sleep. After taking the stupid math quiz (I don't get how teachers can be so cruel especially the day we get out for break), we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Ai-Chan, I'm going to get some ramen for us. You go look for B and give him his jam."

"*sigh* Alright, although he should be dealing with his crazy fan girl right about now."

I made my way through the crowded cafeteria, to find Beyond Birthday fighting off a girl. Usually, I'd rush to help him, but this time it was quite entertaining, since she was attempting to feed him real food.

"B, who's your little friend?"

"She's not my friend, Ai-Chan. She's just like all of the other freshman girls who approach me." B managed to get the freshman out of his face.

"Hi! I'm Kelsee. Nice to meet you."

"Hi...Kelsee. So, I see you've taken a liking to Beyond." I said sitting down, all while ignoring Beyond's icy glare. I saw Kelsee tilt her head to the side in confusion. Of course. Beyond Birthday isn't the most common name in the world.

"Beyond. That's an interesting name. Your parents must be really weird to name you that."

Uh-oh. Big mistake. One thing I've learned over the years about Beyond Birthday is you never EVER call his parents weird. Beyond is proud of his name and his parents' originality. Diss his name, or his parents, and you might as well be digging your own grave.

"I will have you know, my parents were not weird. They were original. Now, if you would kindly leave Ai-Chan and myself alone, it would be greatly appreciated."

With that, Beyond turned around and ignored the now flabbergasted freshman. I couldn't help but snicker as Kelsee regained some of her composure and left with a huff. At that moment, Tsuki-Chan came back with our ramen. She saw Kelsee storming off and gave me a puzzled look.

"Who was that?"

"Don't worry. It was just another freshman hitting on B. She was trying to feed him and ended up calling his parents weird."

"Ouch. Poor freshman. Well, we brought you something that will definitely cheer you up."

I handed B his jam and saw him instantly brighten up. We ate mostly in silence, as we were all tired it being a Friday. There was the occasional smacking coming from Beyond as he ate his jam, and the scolding that came afterward. After we finished our lunch, we made our way to the little cafe set up at school. Once there, we ordered the usual hot chocolate. It was a habitual thing of ours during the colder months at school.

"Hey, Ai-Chan."

"Hm?" I responded, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"What are we doing in Government today?"

"Watching 48 Hours Mystery, like yesterday."

I saw Beyond's eyes light up at the thought of another bloody video. That was one thing we have in common, along with our love of jam. The bell for the next class rang, and we made our way to the murky little trailers they call classrooms.

Class finally started and Beyond was enthralled when they mentioned murder. About fifteen minutes into the video, Beyond poked me in the side, almost causing me to jump.

"What the hell, B?" I whispered, careful not to attract attention to us.

"I want jam."

He still wants jam? He ate six jars at lunch, and he still wants more? How much can he eat? I've never seen him eat so much in an hour before today. Kelsee's remark must have really struck a nerve. Then again, he's never been this pissed when anyone insults his parents. Oh well. I guess he's just PMS-ing.

"Beyond, you already ate six jars at lunch. Are you sure you can eat anymore?"

"Ai-Chan, just give me the jam. I'm already in a bad mood. Don't make it worse."

"Fine. You can have your jam, but...you have to tell me what's put you in a bad mood."

Beyond sighed loudly, obviously in defeat. I handed him his jam and waited for him to tell me what was wrong. I didn't expect him to take out the notebook all three of us use to write down our rants. Of course he had it. He was the last one it was passed to as of late. He started writing furiously, showing just how pissed off he was. Once he was done, he shoved the notebook onto my desk and started eating his jam.

_**I can't believe how many people criticize my name. It's absurd. It makes me wish I had a common name sometimes. I'm sick of being weird. Ha-ha. Maybe it would be better if they all died. It would be a work of art. The perfect murder. If L ever found out about my murderous thoughts, there would be no mercy. He'd most likely lock me up. It's bad enough he keeps me under close watch after the last incident. He can't understand all the shit that goes on. I feel like he doesn't care. It's happened more than once. Maybe it's because he's socially awkward, but I hate it when he can't help. I should have gone through with it that day, but you're always there for me. Knowing that, I lose the urge to go through with it. Thanks, for everything, but I still wish L would at least attempt to understand and help.**_

Beyond was still thinking about the night he attempted suicide. L had found him on the floor of his room with his wrists cut open and the beginning of a gash at his neck. It wasn't enough to kill him right away, but if L had not found him when he did he wouldn't be here. After the incident, L never let Beyond out of his sight, unless he was with us. He had more freedom hanging out with us than he did in his own house. As hard as it was to admit it to himself, L feared losing Beyond. And as serious as this is, I can't help but feel hungry. Curse my habit to get hungry when things get serious. Beyond just had to take my last jar of jam. No worries...I'll just have to make him share.

"Beyond, let me have some jam." He looked at me like I had just asked him to tell me the meaning of life.

"No."

"B! That was my last jar. At least share."

"I refuse."

"Beyond Birthday. Share the jam, or I will never bring you anymore jam for the remainder of our high school life." He better share the jam, or I will go through with my little threat. Beyond gave me a defeated look before handing me the jar of jam.

"Thank you, B." I only managed to get a spoonful, before Beyond snatched the jar away. That damn brat. He's lucky L isn't in the room right now. Did I forget to mention he's our Government teacher? Yea. Creepy. He leaves us alone for the most part, but if Beyond gets into any kind of trouble he gets his punishment at home. No jam for a day. I remember countless times where B would show up at my house before dinner time asking for jam. L would call before B even got to my house warning me about it. I'm not stupid. I know better than to mess with L. That doesn't mean I don't feed Beyond his jam when he's grounded. I just make sure L never finds out. Although, judging by the way he seems to know everything, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew.

"Beyond! I thought I told you to share?"

"I did. Now, shut up. I want to know who killed the wife."

"Ugh! Wait until I tell L. You will be in for it. You better share that jam before I get really hungry."

"You ate a shit ton of ramen at lunch. How could you still be hungry?"

"So? I have a high metabolism. Of course it's natural for me to be hungry now. If you would please share the jam, I will be very happy."

I put on my best pleading look, attempting to convince Beyond to share the last jar of jam. Did it work? No. He snickered at the face I gave him and continued eating the jam. Dear dear Beyond. You no mess with my crazy appetite. Messing with my appetite is the equivalent of a declaration of war. I reached over and snatched the jar of jam right of his hand. Ha-ha. I win...for now. I started eating the jam quickly, preparing for B's next attack. I never expected him to actually bite me.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL BEYOND?" So much for not attracting attention to us.

"Ai-Chan. Beyond. Shut the fuck up. I want to know what happened to the victim and who killed her. Quit fighting over the jam and just share it already."

"No." Beyond and I replied simultaneously. We then proceeded to glare at each other. Beyond may be stronger physically and mentally, but he knows damn well I can beat him when I'm really hungry.

"Give me the jam!" I managed to hit Beyond in the shoulder.

"Never!" Beyond jerked the jam out of my hands, pulling me to the floor. Big mistake, B. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down with me. I grabbed the jar and was about to get up, when B pulled me back down. I subconsciously kicked at him when he pulled me down and ended up kicking him in the crotch. The pained look on his face was priceless. I win. The jam is officially mine. Take that Beyond Birthday. Never mess with a hungry child. I picked up the abandoned jar of jam and sat back in my desk. Tsuki-Chan gave me a disbelieving look as I happily ate my jam. Right then, L walked in and saw Beyond curled up on the floor. Thinking he was just being B, he disregarded it.

After the video was over, we had twenty minute of free time. Beyond had already recovered from the little mishap earlier and was silently glaring at me. I had finished off all of the jam and was drawing random characters on the back of my already graded math quiz. I felt something being shoved against my arm and saw Beyond had written a little note.

_**Be ready, Ai-Chan. You may have gotten away with stealing jam from me today, but I will be victorious next time. I will keep the next jar of jam from you even if it means I have to kill you.**_

A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth as I finished reading the note. Bring. It. On. I won't let you get the jam Beyond. This is war.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. It would be greatly appreciated. I am currently finishing my other fic, but if you have any requests, feel free to let me know in a review or PM me.<strong>


End file.
